


♡Quicksilver Imagines♡

by teganlouiseee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teganlouiseee/pseuds/teganlouiseee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of imagines/one shots about Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver</p>
<p>Predominantly set in the X-Men universe however may feature some Pietro.</p>
<p>Originally published on instagram - @daddymaximoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	♡Quicksilver Imagines♡

"I guess this time I wasn't fast enough"  
-  
"Y/N, you're doing great, don't let it get to ya" an embarrassed Y/N flushed red and looked away from her boyfriend, Peter. 

I hate it when she does that, Peter thought to himself. He hated that she was so insecure about everything that she did, why couldn't she see herself like he did.

When you were around Peter, everything happened so fast. He didn't usually slow down for anyone, but not right now, for her he couldn't help himself, from as soon as he met her, for once in his life he wanted to relish every second. 

Y/N knew when he slowed down. She held her breath in anticipation as Peter lightly turned her chin to meet his eyes. She felt every second of his gaze dragging along her rosy complexion, then lingering at her lips. 

He slipped his hands around her waist, Y/N wasn't expecting that, and it sent a shiver down her spine, every atom of her being pushed herself towards him. A bemused smile crept upon his lips, he knew what effect he had on her, and it drove him crazy.

He leant in, the second his lips touched hers, the door swung open. Y/N's heart stopped, Peter arms pulled her closer, sensing that she was anxious. 

"Ahem" exclaimed a rather smug Erik, "Would hate to interrupt something, even if you are my son, however, there can't be any exceptions to the rules. You all know Charles would go ma-" 

"Erik, you really need to learn to get to the point faster. The pair of you get back to class" Xavier's slightly bemused voice took over their minds. He knew that they had been there the whole time. 

Y/N and Peter pushed their way past Erik and out of the door. "I guess this time I wasn't fast enough" sighed Peter.


End file.
